First Overlord
The First Overlord, known to his servants as Lord Gromgard, later became playable in Overlord: Dark Legend. History The son of a disgraced Duke, Lord Gromgard found the Overlord's armour in a blocked-off room after receiving a mysterious glove and his Brother and Sister had a row. When they slammed the doors, he found the throne room, where he became the new Overlord just like his great uncle, The Black Baron, with Gnarl and his Minions by his side. Overlord: Dark Legend The story starts with the youngest son of the lord awakening on his 16th birthday, after being scolded by his brother Grenvill and sister Gerda, he goes to the kitchen to receive a mysterious metal gauntlet from the cook, who had kept the gauntlet since his day of birth. Then the teenager locates to a mysterious door with a hand imprint on it and opens it with the gauntlet he had just received. Entering the chamber he finds his great uncle's old throne room, which had been sealed for years. Here he meets Gnarl who tells him to put on the suit in the room, hanging above a teleporter. Gnarl explains some history to the newly appointed Overlord and sends him to his sibling's rooms to "have some fun." After rampaging in his sister's room and watching his (brown) minions going on to his brother's room, the new overlord gets to fight some halflings, who suddenly attack the castle. After helping to drive them back with the minions, the Overlord pursues them, however, the halflings set fire to the castle and Gnarl advises Gromgard to find the Red Minion Hive, which had been stolen by the halflings. After fighting through the groups of halflings, the teenage Overlord discovers the Red Hive and brings it back to the teleporter. The Overlord soon starts to make his way through the cellars and proceeds into the castle using the Reds to put out the fires and finish off any remaining halflings. However, no sooner has he saved the castle does Gromgard discover that the true culprit is Jinks the jester, who snapped after years of abuse and attacks the castle with a pumpkin throwing machine, forcing the Overlord to destroy the halfling. After killing the crazed Halfling, another minion takes up his hat and becomes the new jester. Gnarl later informs the Overlord that during the fire the castle servants stole the forge, Lord Gromgard setting out to retrieve it, only to learn from the gatekeepers of Meadowsweet that the servants had been robbed by the Black Flame Bandits. The gatekeepers promise him entry if he deals with the bandits for them. The Overlord tracks the Bandits to their camp in Skull Canyon (a name which Gnarl thinks lacks imagination), killing most of them in the process, releasing a Rock Giant they had captured in order to thin the ranks, finishing the creature off when it turns on him, allowing him to return the smelter and gain access to Meadowsweet. Upon returning to Meadowsweet, he meets a kind bard named Nym, who asks him to kill the local wolves encroaching on the town. After slaying the wolves, he encounters a little girl in a red hood, who asks him to take her to her grandma's house in the Withering Woods, which he does, only for her to turn out to be a Wolf Queen, who attacks him for killing her children. After slaying the wolf queen, the teenage Overlord learns from the children he rescued that they have seen the Blue Minions, whilst also mentioning that the local children have been disappearing after visiting a cookie salesman. Intimidating the salesman reveals that the mastermind behind the plot is a witch named Doris, who lives in the Melancholy Moors. Investigating the Moors reveals that Doris is using the teeth of the children to earn money from the Tooth Fairy (as the cookies cause children's teeth to fall out), and that she is also helping to support Gerda and the Dwarves' war efforts. The Overlord shuts down her business, freeing the Blue Minions in the process, and takes care of the last of the fairy tale creatures. He then turns his attentions towards his elder siblings, Grenville and Gerda, who are siding with the Elves and Dwarves respectively to start a war and claim the kingdom for themselves. Using the robes of both Dwarven and elfin emissaries, the Overlord manages to slip his forces into the enemies respective bases, killing their leaders whilst making it seem one of the other parties had done the deed. Task complete, the teenage Overlord sat back and watched as the Elves and Dwarves, led by his elder siblings, went to war with one another, the two sides going at it for generations even after Grenville and Gerda called it quits, having grown tired of fighting a war they both wrongfully accused the other of starting, the young Overlord laying in wait for them to return to Castle Gromgard, forcing them into servitude in order to restore the castle to its former glory, the Duke leaving Lord Gromgard to rule as the Overlord while he continued his quests for fortune and a new wife. Personality The First Overlord was a young individual with a troubled past, despite growing up in a duke's castle he was treated very poorly by his elder siblings. As such he held his siblings in great disdain, wishing to ruin them and their plans as revenge, achieving it by enslaving them into servitude. Despite his rough living in the castle he treated the servants fairly, namely chef Rollick who was the closest thing he had to a friend and the minions who chose him as their master and gave him the power to get his revenge on his siblings. Both the castle servants and the villagers took a liking to the First Overlord mainly because he treated them better than his cruel and spoiled siblings. In battle, the First Overlord took a subterfuge and manipulative approach, as he attacked both the elves and dwarves, killed their leaders and fooled both sides, as well as his siblings, into believing they attacked each other, attacks that would have lasting effects to both the elves and dwarves for generations. Despite being only 16, he was able to defeat most of his foes with minimal effort, whether they were large, numerous or magical. Only the leaders of the dwarves and elves provided a challenge. Possibly due to his young age and his desire for revenge, the First Overlord wasn't that interested in women unlike his successors, namely the Fourth Overlord who had 3 mistresses. Notes * Despite being the first known Overlord and the nephew of the Black Baron, he could not control many minions. Unlike his successors the third and fourth Overlords who could control a vast number of minions at the same time. Probably due to his age since he was 16 when he became Overlord. * This Overlord is possibly the second Overlord due to having the same minion jester, and having Gnarl at his side. Although it has never been said how long minions could live, if they were not killed. Not to mention, the Armour and gauntlet already seemed to exist, suggesting his uncle was likely one of the Overlords. ** He might have disappeared and the minions found the second overlord who became his successor * Due to the cruelty of his siblings, Lord Gromgard's room was only a small space which was located near the kitchen. * Though the servants and the Meadowsweet Town Villagers despise his older siblings, they seem to take a liking to him, especially Rollick, the castle chef. * Due to being the overlord featured in Overlord: Minions, he's currently the only Overlord who appears in more than one game. * He is one of the few playable (if not, the only) Overlords who has a known name, rather than a title. * He might possibly be the youngest Overlord known in the franchise so far. As he was, as mentioned before, 16 when he became Overlord. Gallery Lord_Gromgard.jpg|The First Overlord with his armor. Lord_Gromgard_with_his_Minions.jpg|Lord Gromgard,with his loyal Minions. Lord_Gromgard_Armor.jpg|Lord Gromgard"s Armor. Gromgard Family Tree 2.png|Gromgard Family Tree ru:Первый Повелитель Category:Characters Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions Category:Overlords Category:Deceased characters